The Mirror Image
by Leaves'Eyes
Summary: What if your mother lied to you about something that happened in the past and it all catches up 13 years later? Palex story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is AU to an extent, there is a character in here that doesn't really exist that I made up but it's slightly AU cause i altered someones life a little.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the one character that I made up.

**Pairings: **Palex.

Alex Nunez yawned as she fixed her bed, her Mom and Chad were gone for two weeks on vacation which was a very big bonus, no fighting or screaming. The past couple of nights have been wonderful with Paige they had really bonded and it's like they knew everything about eachother though there were some cracks that needed to be filled in.

"So, breakfast what do you want to do?" Paige asked as she scrunched her damp hair with a towel trying to dry it, she walked over to the dresser and tossed the towel on the ground.

"I have no idea your choice you are after all my beloved guest." Alex joked before falling back on her bed.

"Well, I could always make you pancakes and eggs," Paige offered, she looked over at Alex who rolled her eyes. "Hey i'm a pretty decent cook, I have never once burned down my own house."

"Yeah but that must have been a total miracle." Alex laughed as she chucked a pillow at Paige but missed dramatically. "Now that my friends is why I will never be good at sports."

Paige shook her head as she forcefully opened up a drawer that seemed to always be stuck but it finally opened and a picture box laid inside of it. Looking back at Alex who was now fascinated with her gameboy advanced that she was borrowing she opened the box slowly. _Wow look at all this pictures of Lexi as a little kid..._, she pushed away a few pictures and a picture of Lexi and another girl that looked exactly like her and seemed to be the exact same was revealed. The blonde slowly picked it up and plopped down on the bed, and turned to face Alex.

"Hey, this picture which one is you?" Paige curiously as pushed the gameboy advance down and showed her girlfriend the picture.

"Oh," The ravenhaired girl bit her lip nervously as she took the photo from the blonde and pulled her to sit next to her. "I'm on the right, and my twin sister Aislynn Rose Nunez." she said sadly as she looked away trying not to show her emotion.

"You have a twin I didn't know that--"

"I had a twin, she died when I was four." Alex twirled a strand of hair between her fingers nervously.

"How'd she die?" Paige asked sympathetically wrapping one around her distraught girlfriend.

"Um, i'm not sure I was so young and my mom doesn't like talking about it," Alex quickly replied. "That's the reason my mom and dad split I guess, I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral they were concerned that it would 'ruin my childhood life going to a funeral of my dead twin sister.'"

"I'm really sorry." That was all Paige could say, she had never been in this position before.

"Well, that's life." Alex quietly said placing her head against the blonde's shoulder.

--------------------------------------

"Dad, I don't know I mean I haven't been here for like 13 years." Aislynn nervously fidgeted as she walked down the street with her father a few steps ahead of her, her parents got a divorce when she was four and apparently they still live here.

"Oh it will be alright, a fresh start for you. Although you will be graduating this year," He laughed his daughter's nervousness always was easy to be told since she fidgeted with her hands or her feet. "Besides maybe you'll get to see your sister."

"Yeah, like that will happen I've written her a million letters and I never get a response." Aislynn rolled her eyes as she caught up with her father.

"Well you know how her Mom is like always telling bogus stories, I do believe she told one to Alex and doesn't want her to think about you. I already got you registered at Degrassi Community School. They don't have a gymnastics or a dance team but they do have cheerleading." Mr. Nunez turned to look at his daughter for a moment.

"Oh joy, i get to wave pom pom's in the air and scream 'go team go!' with annoying preppy girls who think they're the biggest shit in the world." Aislynn scoffed.

"Who knows maybe the cheerleaders will be nice and different." Mr. Nunez suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Aislynn rolled her eyes before making her way up the stairs and into her new house.

_Here's to a fresh start, and hoping for a good year._


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on peoples leave me some reviews to let me know how I am doing, I'll continue writing with or without reviews though a review would be nice :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of Degrassi were filled with students, full of boys and girls that Aislynn didn't know. She looked around nervously before walking into the office where she could retrieve her schedule and the information about the spirit squad.

"May I help you?" The school secretary asked looking up from the computer momentarily before losing interest in the new student.

"Yeah I need to pick up a schedule, I'm new here obviously and I also need some information on the spirit squad and how to join it." Aislynn shoved her hands in her pockets nervously as she leaned over the counter.

"Oh yeah here is your schedule," The secretary picked up a piece of paper handed it to Aislynn before continuing her typing. "If you want to join the spirit squad I suggest you talk to Paige Michalchuck."

"Gee thanks." Aislynn said sarcastically before looking down at her schedule which gave her the information to her locker it's location and the location of all her classes. _At least she could have told me what this Paige girl looked like, well I could somehow end up in one of her classes if we're in the same one. _

Aislynn sighed angrily as she fidgeted with her locker it just wouldn't open, pulling at the lock she turned on her side and leaned against the locker while attempting to open her locker.

Paige Michalchuck walked down the hall, a little aggrivated that it was monday she had such a great weekend with her girlfriend. She walked over to her locker but stopped when she noticed a ravenhaired girl who finally opened up her locker. Smiling wildly she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aislynn nearly screamed as she whirled around looking at the blonde who was now blushing from embarassment.

"Oh my god, I thought you were my girlfriend Alex, how embarassing." Paige covered her face with her hands before quickly opening up her locker trying to buisy herself by finding her books and notebook.

"Alex," Aislynn nervously said. "Alex who?" she shifted uncomfortably before moving to stand next to the blonde.

"Nunez, it's really funny though because you could totally be her twin but...that's not possible since her twin died thirteen years ago." Paige shook her head before closing her locker and studying Aislynn's face and features.

"What?" Aislynn said a bit hurt, "I'm not dead, I'm Aislynn Rose Nunez and I live with my Dad he wanted custody of both Alex and I but he only got custody of me. I don't know what lies have been fed to Alex...I wrote letters, but I guess that explains... why she never responded." Biting her lip she looked down at her schedule.

"I'm Paige Michalchuck, I'm sorry for kissing you and I guess that means you'll have to meet your sister who thinks you are dead this should definately be an interesting realization for her." The blonde nodded her head nervously before looking down at the new girl's schedule. "Hey you have homeroom with me and suprise suprise your sister."

"O-okay." Aislynn stuttered as she walked in the classroom, she walked a few steps behind the blonde trying to hide herself. She always wanted to see her twin again but something in her stomach made her nervous and get the jitter bugs.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Paige turned around and whispered before pulling Aislynn by the wrist and pulling her to stand next to her. Her eyes glanced around the room before she found Alex who was absorbed into the gameboy advance again. The blonde slowly walked over and leaned over her shoulder.

"Hey sunshine," Alex grinned, she pressed the buttons a million times before whining loudly. "What a bust, I died so how did you sleep in your own bed ba--" she looked up at Paige, and then did a double tack at Aislynn. "Holy ... what the fuck?" she rubbed her eyes, _am I stoned?_

"Alex this is your twin sister Aislynn Rose Nunez she's not dead she's been living with your Dad." Paige said as she placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and gave them a few light squeezes, she watched as her girlfriends body slumped into the chair and looked up at Aislynn.

"Hi." Aislynn squeaked nervously before fiddling with her thumbs and looking down at the ground not knowing what else to say. "um, I tried to write you but I guess you couldn't respond since you thought I was dead."

"This is not happening." Alex said as she rubbed her temples, she looked up confused, hurt and angry at Aislynn before standing up and leaving the room after bumping into Mr. Simpson. "Sorry, I'll be back."

"Alex!" Paige called, looking desperately from Aislynn to the door that her girlfriend just exited. "I'll be back hun, just stay here don't move. You have to understand this is a bit of a shocker for her." she patted Aislynn on the shoulder before chasing after her girlfriend.

"Alright see you when you get back Paige." Mr. Simpson sarcastically said before turning around and looked at Aislynn. "Didn't you just leave that...way." he pointed towards the door with a confused expression on his face.

"No, i'm Aislynn." She replied sitting in the corner away from the confused stares and glances, this definately wasn't a good day it was actually disasterrific.

----

"Alex wait." Paige said as she ran after the ravenhaired girl who was walking towards the front door, she lightly grabbed Alex's shoulder and turned her around. "talk to me please."

"What's there to say Paige? I have someone in this school who looks exactly like me who I thought was dead but suprise! She's not dead and my mom lied to me, how could she do that?" Alex angrily asked before shaking her head.

Paige looked sympathetically at her distraught girlfriend, she pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her neck. Alex let out a sob before she cried fully into the blonde's shoulder, she looked down at the floor before she roughly pushed away a few tears.

"Maybe you should go home," Paige suggested as she rubbed Alex's back, she looked around to make sure no one was around. "I'll tell Simpson you went home sick, and I'll come by later to give you snuggles and your homework."

"Okay..." Alex sniffled, she squeezed Paige's arms lightly before pulling out of the hug. "Thanks, I'll see you later then." she attempted a small smile before leaving.


End file.
